


Tragedy...or not to Tragedy

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magical Creature, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Rubeus is enjoying a nice morning stroll until......





	Tragedy...or not to Tragedy

This work was written in 30 minutes, is not betaed, maybe I will correct errors when my Beta has time.

* * *

 

Rubeus liked taking Fang for a walk early in the morning, he truly appreciated birds chirping, catching the last traces off flitterby’s. Reminding him of the fiasco he endured accidentally releasing them back in 1993. Ah well, all was good in the woods as the gently half giant scuffled past. Nothing like a good early stroll.

 

Or not.......

 

Fang perked it’s ears, standing ramrod still. Hagrid held his head up, what? “Fang?” He looked quizzically into the forrest, light was sparse, he could see outlines of trees as the early sun penetrated some open spots with its rays. “Ssshhh.” Hagrid put his finger to his thick lips.

 

There.....he could hear it......faintly.....

 

A quiet sob.......very soft....almost not there.....but it was....

 

Hagrid threaded as light footed as he could into the wood, carefully setting his feet on moss, avoiding fallen branches towards.....blond hair.

 

“Ow look a little girl snake lurching in the forbidden forrest.” Hagrid held his stomach, he didn’t care for snakes, slippery much.

 

“I’m not a snake....technically speaking.” A red blotched face looked up to the half giant.

 

“No kidding, but yer in the wrong place, I had to report you.” Yup that would be best, reporting the green tie girl. What was her name, oh yeah Dephney sitting in the Grass or something. One of that Malicious Malfoy snake mates. He didn’t care for Malfoy, cost him his Buckbeak. Damn snakes.

 

“Walk along now and let me be...” Daphne sniffled. Her nose runny, she really didn’t want the oaf to see her less than perfectly coiffed.

 

“Now, now, don’t get all bitchy now, Fang doesn’t like bitches unless in heat.” Hagrid muttered.

 

 

“Well I’m not in heat, at least not for a couple more months that is.” Daphne stood up, her clothes were torn. She took her Wand from her rags transfiguring her clothes to be a bit more presentable, she had standards, she was a prideful Slyhterin even if.......yes well...... she would be....after....after, or maybe never.

 

 

“You were in heat?” Hagrid quirked his brow, what an odd phrase.

 

“Yes well, you’re our Care of Magical Beasts teacher, figure it out.” Daphne pulled twigs from her hair, striding past Fang.

 

Fang curled it’s lip, growling as he caught a whiff from the girl.

 

“Yes, yes, bite me, damn dog.” She growled back showing her fang.

 

“Tragedy much, yeah, I’ll probably deliver werwolf pups in five months, one good thing though, transforming as a pregnant werewolf isn’t as unbearable as not being pregnant. All tragedies have their upsides I suppose. You will keep schtummyeah, Mr. Taking Care of Magical Creatures Teacher.” Daphne pushed passed a bewildered Hagrid.

 

 

“Tragedy indeed.” Hagrid mused, whoever bitten her and gotten her pregnant was in for a rather nasty bitch. Poor fellah......


End file.
